What
by AmethystFox
Summary: Toris learned a nifty trick. Random smut.


I do not own Axis Powers - Hetalia. Blah blah disclaimer stuff.

* * *

There was a sudden bang as he hit his head on the wall in front of him but they hardly noticed as their two bodies twined in ecstasy. The larger blonde in back paused for only a moment as he backed away a few inches, dragging his companion with him and thrusting deeper into the taught ass. "Ah! R-Russia…ah ah y-ah!" there was a low chuckle then as Ivan leaned forward, stopped fully now to grip the Lithuanian's hair and pulled, eliciting another sharp cry from the smaller man. "What was that Toris? Harder you say? Or did you want me to simply stop?" He pulled almost completely out, the brunet begging quietly and panting. "Oh? I cannot hear you…perhaps I should seek another…" "NO!" Suddenly Russia was pushed off his balance and fell backwards. He had been expecting whimpering, begging louder perhaps, but not this. They both cried out as they landed backwards on the mattress, forcing Russia's prick roughly deep inside, undoubtedly bruising his insides.

It took a moment for everything to start. They were both panting so loudly and Ivan was entirely enjoying himself as he twitched his hips upward, a still recovering Liet riding his hips backwards, giving him a wonderful view of what was going on. "What is this nonsense you are trying to do Toris?" But this time the laugh came from the trembling nation above him and even he paused. "Ivan….I can't stand it this time…I…I…" The smaller nation moved then, shifting himself up and down, slowly at first, then faster. Russia was stunned, perturbed as well, he never gave the other permission to call him by his name but he would let it slide for now. Especially considering when a certain someone was sliding on him. He gripped the slender hips and brought them down hard, ramming his hard cock as deep as it could go. They stayed like that for a moment until the Lithuanian began squirming and getting restless. "Russia-san…" he begged but the blonde wasn't having any of it and slapped him hard across the rear, leaving a bright red imprint. "Nyet. You started this Toris..." another hard slap and groan. "…Now finish it."

Liet rocked his hips against his master's cock, loving the tightness and the feel of the slick shaft grinding against that sweet spot he enjoyed oh so much. His eyes were closed tight as he picked up the pace. He could hear the Russian grunting and breathing hard beneath him. As strong as the man was, he knew that he was reaching his limit and he wanted so much to see the look of pure raw pleasure that always flushed his master's features. Much to both of their disappointments Toris stopped and slowly turned, twitching member still embedded in him, and he could feel every nerve caressing his as he moved to straddle Ivan properly, his own manhood dripping and pulsing with desire. They stared at each other for a moment before Ivan reached up and pulled the brunet down for a hungry kiss. During which, the larger man gripped the neglected heat against his stomach and stroked it roughly, causing Liet to nick his lip on his teeth. He smiled and tasted blood and teased the cock head with a now sticky finger, spreading the precum that oozed from it.

Lithuania gasped and rocked again, building up the speed and taking himself closer and closer to the edge as he fucked himself on his lover. The closer he got, the louder he became, the louder he got, and the harder Russia's hips thrusted up to meet his. Finally he heard the rough groan of his name mixed with soothing yet demanding words in Russian that he only barely heard before Ivan released, filling him, the sensation brought him over as well and he shuddered as his own orgasm splashed onto Russia's round stomach. The act tightened his muscles and milked the Russian for all that he was worth before he collapsed onto his chest, never minding the sticky mess beneath him.

They laid there for a while, catching their breath, Toris with his head buried into the Russian's neck and Ivan encasing the trembling country in a cocoon of warmth as he grabbed the covers and dragged them over, wrapping his arms around the smaller man in the process. "That was very nice Toris…I do not think I have taught you that one." He stroked the sleepy nation's cheek as he said this and froze as he heard the Lithuanian mumble something.

"…What?"

Russia burst through the front door with a murderous glint in his eye as he pulled on his coat with one hand and gripped his pipe in the other. No one thought this unusual…until they saw a half naked Lithuania chasing after him shouting loudly and begging him not to kill Poland.


End file.
